Promiscuous Girl
by K i r e i n a U s o
Summary: Ugh I suck at summaries. But I'll do one. From the outside, Miku seems like the perfect student. Amazing grades, perfect reputation from what it seems , and all that. But no. Not really. And when someone tries to ruin her, to reveal her biggest secret that only her best friends know what will she do to stop that? Rated M for strong sexual situations and language. c: REVIEWS BRO


Promiscuous Girl

WHOO NEW STORY. I'm trying a bit of a different style here, making Miku not so innocent and such. Note: Rin and Len are 16 here, not 14. Kay? Kay.

Ch. 1

You'd think that Miku was the innocent school girl. The girl who gets straight A's. The one who does all her chores, follows rules, etcetera etcetera. But no. Not at all.

Yawning, Miku slumped out of bed. She grumbled and rolled on the floor, tired from staying up late the night before. She yawned again, stood up, went to her closet, and grabbed her uniform. The other day she had Luka sew the skirt so it was a bit shorter, but stylish. The petite 16 year old girl dragged her feet walking to her bathroom to take a shower.

Once she was out, she was wide awake. Pulling on her undergarments and uniform she looked at herself in her full body mirror. Pulling down her blouse, she sighed. "Here we go. Another day." She walked out of her room and headed to her brother's and his roommate's. She lived with her older brother Mikuo, who was 21 and his roommate Gumo, who was 20. THEY AREN'T GAY. She got asked that all the time. Knocking on their door, she peeped her head in.

"Uo-nii? I'm gonna be heading out soon. Just thought I'd let you know." She looked in all the way, noticing that Gumo's bed was empty. Must've gotten up to get coffee going or something. She got a mumble out of him, which was not understandable. She shrugged and headed towards the kitchen in their small-ish house, putting on her tie. Like she had guessed, Gumo was in there making coffee and eggs for him and Mikuo.

"Mind making me a cup? I have to leave in a few." She asked Gumo. He nodded in response and started making her her cup, putting in just the right amount of creamer and sugar. Handing it to her, Miku breathed in through her teeth. The cup was scalding hot. She quickly scrambled to the table and dropped the cup down, making it topple over and spill everywhere.

"Shit. Sorry Gumo. Could you clean that up for me?" She put her hand to the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Seems I'm doing everything for you nowadays Miku." He pushed up his dark orange glasses and ran his hand through his bangs. Miku thought he was hot, but she had her eyes on someone already. "But I guess I can. Not like I have anything better to do until Mikuo wakes up."

Just as he said that, Mikuo came tromping into the kitchen in his dark blue boxers. His hair was flying in all sorts of different directions. His face had "Fuck off" written all over it.

"Speaking of the devil." Gumo chuckled.

"Bad night Uo-nii?" Miku walked over to him and patted his shoulder.

"Luka has me spinning in circles. Not sure if she likes me or not." He grumbled and grabbed his coffee, taking a large gulp.

"Hah. Well, I have to go to school now, so I'll be seeing you guys later. Love you!" She grabbed her bag and ran out the door, hearing a car honk, which was Gumi, who was waiting for Miku with all her friends in her convertible. Stepping outside, she took a deep breath and smiled at her friends; Len and Rin; the twins, Gumi, and Miki. Lapis and Yukari were following behind them on their mopeds.

"Hey guys!" Miku called out to her friends.

"Hurry up and get your ass in! We have to go!" yelled Gumi. They had to be at school soon.

"Okay, okay!" Quickly flipping her bangs, she ran into the street and hopped into the back of the convertible with Rin and Len. Sitting by Len, she gave him a kiss. They weren't dating; more of friends with benefits.

"Hey Lenny," cooed Miku. "You coming over tonight for some _fun_?" Everyone, including the girls on their mopeds went "OOOOOOOH!".

Gumi and Miki, who were sitting up front laughed really hard. "Len's gonna get lucky again tonight! Why don't you two just date yet?" said Miki.

Blushing, Miku sighed exasperatedly. "_Because _Miki. We aren't ready to date yet." Sure they were. Miku just didn't want to be tied down. Sex was good enough for her. "Right, Len?"

Shrugging, Len looked at Miku. "I guess. But I'll still come over tonight. We have final exams today, so it'll be good to relax me."

Gumi sat up in shock, in unison with Miki. "God dammit, I forgot we had exams today! I haven't studied at all! Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Sighing, she plopped her head down on the top of the steering wheel.

"You're awfully silent today, huh Rin?" asked Miki, looking back at her.

"No, just tired. I didn't get any sleep last night, thanks to the two _lovebirds _over there. Miku came over late last night and didn't leave till around 4 in the morning. Moaning isn't a good way to soothe you to sleep." She furrowed her brow and turned to look at Len, then at Miku. "You guys are sick."

Miku's face turned crimson, but then faded. "Use headphones doll face." She laughed and turned towards her. "Drown it out. Not too hard, right?"

By the time Rin was about to reply, the car was already stopped and everyone started piling out. Len, Miku, Gumi, and Yukari started heading towards the building with their classroom in it; it was class 2-F. Miki, Rin, and Lapis headed towards theirs which was in the second building; class 2-E. Their classes were rivals, just like A and B, and C and D. Class E was at the end of the first building, and F was at the beginning of the second. The buildings were connected by 3 large glass hallways, connecting horizontally, of course. They were lined up on top of each other vertically. In both buildings there was a gym, and a cafeteria. The kids in Building One (Miki, Rin, Lapis) would sneak off and go to the cafeteria in Building 2 to hang out with the rest of the kids (Miku, Len, Gumi, Yukari).

"See you guys later!" called out Yukari to their departing friends. "See you at lunch!"

Gumi and Lapis waved bye, while Rin kept heading towards school. Studying her, Yukari could tell something was wrong. She'd have to deal with it later; she could tell. Catching up to the rest of her friends, she started chatting, getting in whatever talking she could before exams started. She was a real chatterbox, and if she started talking during exams she'd get an automatic 0 and could possibly fail 10th grade.

"You guys ready for exams?" She beamed her smile at them, her purple hair bouncing as she spoke.

Holding hands with Miku, Len frowned. "I hate exams. And it doesn't help that someone keeps trying to flirt with me in class. School just sucks. After today, 2 days left and it's over. Thank god." After he finished talking, he stopped dead in his tracks. Neru was approaching.


End file.
